


Flowerbeds

by AV_Dragnire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV_Dragnire/pseuds/AV_Dragnire
Summary: Ineffable Wives Exchange Gift for freyjawriter24prompt: hair, stars, safety/protection
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freyjawriter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/gifts).



> I may have gone overboard, hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus second piece hahaha! The idea wouldn't leave me alone <3 Hope you like this one as well!

**Author's Note:**

> instagram  |  tumblr |  twitter 


End file.
